The World's Deadliest Babysitter?
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: Naruto is the world's best contract killer with a perfect record and only goes by the code name "Vanish". He is the best at what he does, but what happens when he is supposed to protect a rich CEO's daughter. Will he break under the stress of having to deal with the way of modern society, also the fact that the Uchiha crime family wants her dead could be a problem
1. Enter Vanish

**Disclaimer I don't own anything Naruto related **

Chapter 1- "Vanish" Are You as Good as They Say?

Deep inside the jungles of the Congo

A man dressed in a black military uniform walks out on to his stage to deliver a speech to his men over their accomplishments and failures since taking over the region two months ago.

Meanwhile 800 yards away a lone figure lay still on his stomach with his rifle resting against his shoulder, and covered from head to toe in a jungle camouflage guile suit. He'd been waiting for this moment for two days, enduring rain, the heat, and so many insects he lost count within ten minutes. He switches on his transmitter he placed under the ground of the stage, so he could listen for his opportunity to strike. He goes over to switch the safety off. His rifle the Remington M24 specially made for him and his line of work has been with him for as long as he's been an assassin. And he's been no ordinary assassin no, he is known as "Vanish", the only assassin to have a perfect record. No one is too powerful that a bullet can't get to him or her as long as that bullet is fired by "Vanish".

He keys in on the radio when the general starts to speak.

Said General clears his throat and begins with the speech. "My fellow soldiers. Ever since we came into this region only two short months ago we are now more powerful than ever before. Since we started on our march there has nothing to oppose us. Nothing can stand up to the might of the Black Jackals!" His men cheer for their leader firing shots into the air.

Vanish smiles at this, "There're making it too easy." The general starts to speak again. "But now we are faced with an adversary that is actually worth their weight in blood. They are not the same farmers, and fishermen we have fought. No! They are warriors and we will be given a glorious battle. The rebels here actually know how to fight, I've seen it, and what I think is they may be warriors, but comparing us to them is comparing bugs to rhinos! They are nothing, but a small obstacle that will be cleared in time. And now we celebrate my men go do as you please the villages are yours."

With that men started yelling at the top of their lungs screaming praise for their leader, and started to fire their weapons into the air. Vanish smiled at this, and squeezed on his trigger, firing the shot.

The shot went unheard, but not unnoticed by those around the general, not ten seconds ago he told them to have fun in the villages. And now he has a bullet hole in his head and is face up dead on the stage. As they go to see what has happened they are dumb stuck at what they saw the man who lead them to victory is now dead. In their rage they start to order each other around people going into trucks and driving off in every direction trying to find who did this.

Mean while Vanish just unloads and packs up his rifle and radios in to his crew and pilot. "This is Vanish target is down heading to extraction point. Over." He waits for a moment and then he gets a response, "This is Raven I repeat this Raven you good for the extraction, ready when you are. Over." Another pause then, "This is Over Watch you two better get together soon, because you got a fuck ton people headed your way and they look pissed." Vanish smiles at their humor, "Copy that on the run now ETA two minuets."

He begins to sprint the entire way through the jungle to his helicopter, when he gets another radio call, "Vanish this is Over Watch you got five hostiles around the heli you have to go through them, but I'm sure you don't mind that, do you?" The man smiles, "No problem I thought this was going to be easy for awhile. This just adds a little excitement to the job."

Around the pilot known as Raven there were five armed men searching for something or someone. From what Vanish could see from the hill through his binoculars there was one with a turret on the back of the truck they used for transport facing south, one with an RGP to the northeast, and three men with AK-47's going to the east, and southeast. He takes out two throwing knives and creep towards the men he reaches a point in one of the buildings surrounding the chopper, and waits in the rafters.

The two men walk into the building from what he can translate they are talking about their favorite whores in the village not at all taking their job seriously, he smiles thinking it doesn't matter if you're high as a kite or stiff as a board it all comes out to be the same. He sees the third walk past the window to his left he smirks now the predator strikes.

He drops on top of the two inside the building plunging his knives deep into their heads. The one outside heard this and comes to see what the noise was weapon in hand he opens the door, however he never got to see the inside, because the minuet he opened the door half way a knife was plunged deep between his eyes killing him instantly.

After retrieving his blades from the corpses he spots the RPG outside and times his movements to the vision of the machine gunner. The one with the rocket launcher was about to radio in when he suddenly had a hand over his mouth and something very cold piercing his back, everything grows darker, and darker until he realizes the cold presences was a knife to his spine. Vanish takes the gun off of his body and radios in Swahili for the gunner to the to pull around to the front off the compound. The driver does and is shocked to see a man in an all black and green camouflage with a rocket pointed at his truck, but before he can put it in to reverse flames from an explosion engulf him, however he never feels the flames for the sheer force of the shock wave kills him instantly.

The pilot known as Raven was still sitting and waiting for either his passenger or the soldier to come for him. When he feels a hand on his soldiers he turns around to the man known as vanish. He goes and sits down and starts to take off his gear. While Vanish is back there taking off all the cameo he wore Raven radios Over Watch. "Over Watch this Raven I have the package we are coming to you. Over." A moment of silence, "This is over Watch we see you, you are clear get the hell out of there guys." Raven smiles little bit at this, Copy that.," he looks back to see Vanish has cleaned his face off a bit, but still has the mask on that he wore during the mission to hide his face, "Hey Vanish how much you want to bet that you made the six o'clock news?"

Vanish smiles at this and replies, "500, you down for that," he asks with a hint of humor in his voice.

Two Hours Later- South Africa

The chopper lands at the airport and three people are waiting on the other side all exited about see the boss again. The first one was a girl with bright orange hair that somehow stood almost straight up, a bit of makeup on her cheeks giving them a sort of rosy look to them. She wore a skirt that went down about halfway to her shins, with an open green jacket, and underneath she wore a tan dress shirt. The second one wore an all black suit, and wore glasses that complimented his bowl hair cut perfectly among the three he looked most professional. And finally the one in the middle he was the tallest of the three with spiky brown hair, jeans, a thin open tan jacket with a black tee shirt underneath that said "Never start a fight with someone that can kill you from another zip code."

As the helicopter door opened they saw the pilot crying anime tears as Vanish was counting the money he had just earned. The four look at each other for a while before the assassin them in particular. "I'll be on the plane pay the pilot then meet me there in fifteen minuets understood?" He asks them coldly, "Yes sir," they respond. The girl hands the one in the middle an envelope, and he walks forward. He hands it to the pilot before telling him the amount that is in there, "We added costs and time to your part in this contract. As such you have been given an additional 10,000 dollars along with the original 200,000. That concludes our business with you. Have a nice day sir and remember we can always use a pilot we will call you if we ever require your services again."

As they all enter the plane it is dead silent, the takeoff was silent as well, but once the pilot put the plane into auto- pilot the mood went up tremendously. "Alright you son's bitches who wants champagne to celebrate making fucking 20,000,000 dollars!" Vanish says in an outburst of energy. "Udon," the man wearing the suit can only smile, nod, laugh, "Mogi," the orange headed beauty nods and smiles, "And what about you Konohamaru are you for it?" The man smiles before taking the bottle popping it and chugging about a quarter of the bottle, "You can bet your ass I am lets pop some more!"

When the plane arrives the next morning the only one who isn't hung over is the pilot. Everyone is waking up with monster headaches, especially Konohamaru. Vanish walks out into sunlight before covering his eyes to somewhat protect them. "Ouch this day is going to be terrible." His three subordinates come out all doing them same thing. Udon calls to his boss, "Hey Naruto-nee san can we just head home and go to sleep?"

Vanish now known as Naruto looks at them with a tired face and smiles, "I was just thinking the same thing come on lets go home."


	2. A New Job

**I do not own Naruto and I sadly never will **

Chapter Two- The New Job

It had been three days since Naruto's tech team had arrived and they were bored to say the least. Nothing had come up in their line of work had all they could do was either hack, or spy on random people. But Naruto was never bored he always kept up his training whether it be marksmanship, CQC, knife fighting, tactics, and gymnastics.

It was around 10:45 in the morning and Konohamaru was playing darts with Naruto, while Udon was playing chess with Mogi. The boy was getting increasingly frustrated at the fact that he'd yet to win against Naruto, "Hey boss can we go blow off some steam at the range?" He asks suddenly. His boss looks at him for a little while before shrugging his shoulders, "Sure their open and we could fire the high caliber rifles if you want."

And with that they left, as they were driving down the road they start to talk about what their next move, or job should be. "Hey boss let me ask you something," Naruto looks over to him, "Sure what did you want to ask," Konohamaru looked uncomfortable for a second before getting to his point, "When you took us in, you paid for everything we needed. I mean I'm not complaining, but how long have you been killing people? And please don't rub it off like you have the last couple of times we've asked you ok."

Naruto sighs, "Well the first kill is always the hardest to get past, but after that you slowly get more used to it until you don't even flinch. And I pray that you don't end up like me, hell I've even come to enjoy it sometimes. Now for your question as to how long have been killing professionally that goes back to around the time I found you guys." Konohamaru looks shocked this man in his mid twenties has been killing since he found them seven years ago.

"So when you put us through all those computer class, and those collage courses that was all paid for with contract money?" Naruto's mood seemed to dip after hearing the shock in his little friends voice, "Yes. I had to make sure you three weren't going to end up like me. Where most people even you three get dressed to go see a client to discuss the deal in suits, looking in all professional, shacking their hand, and being on Over Watch. That's it that's where the death trade stops with you guys. You don't see their faces as they die, and I never want you to ok."

He looks down at his feet thinking about what his friend and mentor had just said. He put everything he had into them and he did all the dirty work so they would be left alone if it all went wrong. "Thanks boss for everything." Naruto smiled at this and rubbed his hair like he did when they were younger.

Meanwhile Mogi and Udon were getting bored to the point of tears inside their pent house, all they could do is think, soon it turned into a starring contest between the two and Mogi knew she was going to loose any second, when she had a brilliant idea to knock him off his game. She smiles at her devious plan, "Hey Udon I know something we can do after this contest is done." Udon humors her, "Alright what do you want to do after this?" Mogi smiles her little devil smile, that is what the boys have taken to calling her smile lately and for good reason, "Well how old is everyone?" He is taken back at this with a look of confusion on his face. "Umm well Naruto-nee san is almost twenty six, and the three of us are nineteen. Why?" That smile comes out again and this time Udon is scarred this time, "I was thinking the other two are gone and we have the place to ourselves so how about we…..you know birds and the bees, click heels, ring the bells, get to know each other," she can see the blush on Udon's face growing more and more then she brings him in for the kill, "Take the hint Udon you know what I'm asking. I. Want. To. Have. Sex." And with that he faints. "HA I WIN!" Mogi declares with an exited voice.

Meanwhile Naruto and Konohamaru were at a restaurant happily enjoying their meal when some girl kept looking over at the blonde. His friend notices this and discreetly points her out for his friend. "Hey boss what about her she's cute." Naruto looks at her from the reflection of a mirror. The women had bright blond hair, but not as bright as his dark green eyes and a nice figure, he will admit she was very attractive, but everything is possible black mail in his line of work. He just stares at his friend before chuckling. Konohamaru gets confused and irritated, "What she is pretty good looking, and-" he is cut off by another round of chuckles from Naruto, "Konohamaru it's not that she isn't attractive trust me she is it's just that you never know I could be half way across the world by tomorrow."

His friend sighs, "Boss you're hopeless."

When they arrive back at the apartment and are absolutely dumb struck. On the floor making out are Udon and Mogi. Naruto looses it, "WHAT THE FUCK!" This of course shocks the two on said ground, and once they stand up it only gets worse, because Mogi's bra had been off. And once she stood up half naked Konohamaru's nose explodes with blood leaving him twitching on the floor.

After Naruto calmed down and gave them a lecture about how they least should do it in their own room. He went up to the room to get in some knife throwing and gymnastics, while he was on his way up the phone rings. He continues to walk while Udon answers the phone. He listens very carefully to what the potential client says and his mouth drops when he hears the amount he is willing to give. He calmly hangs up the phone, and then freaks out and goes over to tell Mogi and Konohamaru the job.

As Naruto is doing an alternating workout between split second knife throwing, and muscle ups. He sees Konohamaru come out of the door with a huge smile on his face. "Well what has you so peachy?" Naruto's words go right over his head and he just stands there with a stupid looking smile a sweat drop begins to form on Naruto's head. When the boy confirms his thoughts, "We have a job, but," Naruto sighs there was almost always a but in there somewhere, "Spill it," he snaps. Konohamaru looked a little concerned before telling him the concern, "Well it's not what your used to it's not an assassination, recon, transport or search and destroy." Naruto looks a bit confused Konohamaru sighs, "Let me explain."

Downstairs a few minuets ago

Udon picks up the phone, "Hello," the person on the other line starts to slowly breath, "Yes is this line secure?" He asks. Udon tells him it is, "Well then I'd better start. My name is Hiashi Hyuga and I'm the CEO of Byakugan Industries. I hear that your agent is the best money can buy." Udon smiles knowing boss will love to hear the compliment, "Well Mr. Hyuga you heard correct. Our agent has a perfect record of over 500 completed jobs. All I can ask is what job do you have in mind?" Hiashi calms down knowing his research had paid off. "I am will to pay a total of 100,000,000 in cash at the end of the assignment. The job is to protect my daughter Hinata for an entire year. The reason I need your services for a whole year is because there has already been an attempt on her life by the Uchiha crime family. And I don't think my security staff is equipped properly, to deal with those kind of threats." Udon stood still his mouth swung wide open both his friends were starting to get worried. He calms himself down long enough to respond, "Well then Mr. Hyuga you have convinced me, but it is ultimately up to Vanish to choose which jobs he takes. But we will discuss this and he will meet you." "Just one more thing if you take the job I would like to meet him in person if that's alright?" Udon's face was weighing the options don't tell Naruto and he gets pissed at you, or tell him and he doesn't take the job. To refuse that much money would be insane, but he does like the ability to walk on his own. "When do want him to meet you?" Udon asks nervously, "I was hoping this Friday would alright." Udon relaxes a little since it was only Tuesday so they had some time to prepare the boss, "That will do fine. It was a pleasure doing business with you sir." And with that he hangs up. Next Udon proceeds to tell Mogi and Konohamaru the job and amount then they draw stars to see who would have to tell the boss.

Naruto lets out a sigh once he had heard everything, "So I'll be paid 100,000,000 to fucking baby-sit some rich little daddy's girl. Just great." The teen smiles at his older friend, "Come on it wouldn't be that hard to just shoot around her would it?"

Naruto looks at one of his targets before looking to Konohamaru, "Can I see your pen?" He asks. "Umm sure here," he give it to Naruto who proceeds to throw it into on of the targets hitting the bull's eye where the head would be. "Konohamaru you know that normally I only kill not protect, but this is the most money we've been offered so I'll tell you why I'm actually going to take this job."

His younger friend smiles hearing that he will take the job. "Do you know why I do what I do?" He shakes his head, "There are only three reasons I'm still doing this job. One to honor the memories of my teachers Kakashi, and Jiraiya, two to make sure you guys are taken care of, and three to find an kill that bastard Orochimaru for what he did to us. Tell Mr. Hyuga that will be seeing him very soon"


	3. Meeting the Clients

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot line all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 3 meeting the clients

Three days later

Hiashi Hyuga sat in his office alone the lights were dim and he had a very concerned face. It was Friday and the agent he had hired had not yet shown himself, he didn't even get a phone call from the man. He sat there stirring his drink as he recalled how all it came to this.

FLASHBACK

It was a happy day five years ago Byakugan Industries had a massive growth in business, and their stock price had grown so fast their employs couldn't keep up with it, everyone thought it was going to be smooth sailing from here on out. But they were wrong. Two weeks after their growth Hiashi was visited by six men all wearing expensive looking suits, and he could tell that there was something about them that just rubbed him the wrong way.

The one in front started to talk, "Good morning Mr. Hyuga I represent the Uchiha family organization on behalf of my boss Fugaku Uchiha I would like to propose a trade agreement that would benefit us both greatly. Umm may I sit down?" Hiashi was interested, but something was wrong he'd never heard of the Uchiha Corporation, but he brushed it off it was most likely that they were a company relative to this area so he listened.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks the man smiles, "Yes we propose a partnership seeing you are new to the area we have agreements to all the other business in this area, and with the size of your company we believe that this would be a mutual relationship between the two of us" Again Hiashi was getting some bad vibes off of these guys. He'd already talked to all the suppliers in the area and they never once mentioned the Uchiha. "Alright what kind of product do you provide?" The man smirks and replies, "Well we provide the most basic thing in the business world the competitive edge. With our services at your back you will always be ahead of the curve, please tell me who your biggest rivals are." He stiffens hearing this and nervously replies, "Well our rivals would be Kumo Global, and Kiri Corporation." Again the man smiles and this time it's starting to get on Hiashi's bad side, "Well imagine what were to happen if something happened to slow their business." And at this he finally understood who they were, why he never heard of them, and what they did, they were a mafia family. And this is when he stood up startling the men. "I will not be requiring your services gentlemen now will you show your self out." At this the men were outraged, but only showed it a little, "You my good sir are making a huge mistake think of all the possibilities that we could accomplish together!" Hiashi knew where to strike next, "Ok now tell me this if I hire you will you take cash credit, or just some of the things in the building." The man was shocked to think that the man had figured out they would be taking some medical supplies. In truth they were planning just that, but it wouldn't stop there they were also planning on creating a revolutionary new drug a drug called helix. One that would put them at the top of the world, the man left in defeat, but looks back only to say, "You will regret this decision and when you do we won't keep our demands this low when you come crawling back to us."

And with that they slammed the door shut. Hiashi knew that there would a long hard fight in the months to come. Now even six months later they were being sued for faulty product. He knew who had sabotaged the product, but they couldn't just say the mob did it in court, besides they didn't know the judge could have been in their back pocket.

After a long hard legal battle they eventually came out on top after beating those who had falsified evidence, but it didn't stop at just a court case sometimes shipments would be stolen on their delivery routes, and as of recently some employs have been found murdered in the streets.

And just four weeks ago, when Hiashi thought it couldn't get any worse he got a phone call from the hospital Hinata and Neji were both involved. When he got to the hospital Neji was only there for a concussion, while Hinata was in critical. He asked Neji to tell him what happened and he went in detail.

It was a normal day Konoh state college and Hinata and Neji had just finished their final class for that day and were driving towards their favorite restaurant. Until Hinata notices something off about the car behind them it had been behind them for quiet some time.

"Neji-nee san do you see the car behind us?" He nods and tells her, "I see it and it has been behind us for a while. I've got a bad feeling about this." But never got to finish his thought as they were hit by a heavy van from the side spinning them out of control they crash into a pole and Neji had hit his head pretty hard. But what concerned him when he woke up about five minuets later there were the four men holding down Hinata while one had a syringe in her throat he saw them start to inject a sickly looking purple substance into her, however they had to stop as they heard gunshots. Neji had managed to get his pistol out of the glove box and had shot two of them one with the syringe in the chest twice, and the biggest one in the head. The others were surprised that Hinata had stabbed one in the chest with a piece of broken glass, she then crawled over to her cousin her entire body felt like it was being impaled with knives, she began to speed up her breathing, and her heart rate shot up through the roof. Neji continued to shoot at the last one until he saw that the big guy had a shotgun underneath his coat. His pistol was out of ammo and he decided to make a break for it while the thug was reloading. He managed to get the gun and then unload shell after shell into the man; his adrenalin was still pumping so he didn't notice that the man was no more than a pile of bones, organs, and some amount of blood. He then looks over to his cousin and notice her breathing has escalated more than three fold, so he picks her up and runs all the way to the hospital. Which thank God was not that far away.

After Hiashi heard the full story he was so angry that the one single thing that was pounding in his head was one simple wish, 'kill them all, kill every single Uchiha he could find, but that would require an expert.' Another thing that made him boil over was what they found in her system they injected her with almost lethal amounts of helix the new drug on the streets and it was then that he came up with his plan. So he got to work while guards were posted at the hospital.

He went to an old contact he had in college, true she was older, but they got along very well. He looks off into the night as he sees her approach, "Hey Hiashi I heard about Hinata so I went digging and found about 100 or so people that would be perfect for the job." He smiles at his old friend, "Thanks Tsunade, you have no idea what this means to me." She waves goodbye to her old friend and walks back to her car.

For the next three weeks he was looking up names though Tsunade had given him so many names over half were dead, and most of the others were in prison, usually on death row. Just when he had it narrowed to three names he gave up the only three left on his list were more likely to rape Hinata while she slept than actually protect her as he read he summarized their MO's.

**Hozukik Suigetsu**- Completed jobs 103 incomplete jobs 43

Characteristics- known sex offender, prone to fits of rage, and avoids being covert.

But is quiet skilled in explosives and keeping his clients secret. No too dangerous.

**Bipolar Jugo**- Completed Jobs 121 incomplete jobs 65

Characteristics- very violent mood swings that seem to come out of nowhere, and has sometimes killed his clients for being underpaid.

He is however skilled in high caliber rifles and breaching. Again too dangerous for the job.

**Orochimaru**- Completed jobs 213 incomplete jobs 79

Characteristics- seems to follow the wishes of the client almost always to the letter and is quiet skilled in almost all forms of combat.

Has been reported twice that he experiments on human test subjects. Most qualified for the job, but I'm somewhat paranoid of his personal preferences towards this assignment.

He was thinking and weighting his options when he got a privet e-mail from Tsunade saying, "Hiashi I found one more. He just completed an assignment in Africa and is most likely your best bet. Give Hinata a kiss for me. Tsunade." He immediately checks his record to see if he was better than Orochimaru. And indeed he was.

**Vanish**- Completed jobs 523 incomplete jobs 0

Characteristics- he is trained in almost every form of combat known to man, and is number two on Interpol's most wanted list. Nothing else is known about this individual.

Hiashi was astounded this one had more completed more jobs than the other three combined with zero failures. He was taking a risk in choosing him, but he would protect Hinata better than anyone else so all he would have to do was offer him an insane amount of money and ask to meet him in person to discuss details. So he spent the next few days alternating between visiting his daughter and nephew in the hospital, and searching for this agent.

FLASHBACK END

And this is where he is now sitting and waiting for the world's deadliest assassin to meet him with one thought in his mind, "Fuck my life." He then looked into his drink took a sip, but stopped drinking when he felt a presence. A cold, commanding, and deadly presence. He looks up and sees across the room a shadowy figure leaning against the wall.

He swallows his drink before motioning his hand to the seat in front of him, "P-Please sit. We have much to discuss." The figure starts to walk towards him and sits down and he is stunned to say the least as he looks at the man sitting across from him, 'He looks the same age as Hinata.' The man calmly exhales, "And what would you like to discuss Mr. Hyuga?"

Hiashi clears his throat, "I am concerned as to your age, maybe you and-" he never gets to finish as the man replies, "I can assure you Mr. Hyuga I will not touch your daughter unless it's to save her life. She is in no danger from me. Is there anything else you need to discuss about the job?" He relaxes a little, "Yes we need to talk, but it's not going to be just you and me. I would like you to be close to her at all times, and she might need to know a few things about you." Naruto stiffens at this, "So I am to meet the person I'm to protect is that correct?" Hiashi nods, "Then we best get going."

Twenty Minuets Later

The two arrived at the hospital, and Hiashi went to check in. When he turns around he finds the man gone. He runs as quickly as he can to Hinata's room, and is surprised to see the same man waiting by the door. He stares at him and shock that he already knew which room to go to, "You aren't the only one who does research." The assassin said calmly before letting the father open the door.

Hinata was sitting in her room enjoying the quiet evening while smelling the flowers that her sister had left her, when she heard someone running almost in a panicked manner. Then she heard someone talking outside her room, it was quiet for a bit before the door opened to revel her father but he was also followed by probably the most attractive man she had ever seen in her entire life, she quickly blushes when she starts to look over the mans impressive muscular build. A perfect medium not too small, and not too big, but what made her heart sing was his hair, and eyes. His hair was a bright sun kissed blonde, and his eyes were endless oceans of blue that seemed to hypnotize her. She was brought out of her train of thought when her father began to speak.

"Hinata dear after you were attacked I took some measures to make sure you would be safe. I would like you to meet your new bodyguard." Then Hiashi saw the look on his daughter's face it was that of two things pure joy probably because she now had a person to protect her 24/7. But the other look in her eyes said something else. It was that of a women who knew what she wanted and from the look Hinata had it was like she was a lioness who had found the perfect prey. HE only knew this because that was the same look his wife gave him when they were younger. When he came up with a thought, 'I've tested the boy's resolve he seems to be one to hold his own under temptation, but I wonder if Hinata can control her hormones around this boy. It was certainly not what he expected from this meeting. He decided that they had to get used to each other at some point they were going to be very close for the next year he looks at the boy and gives him a nod and leaves for something else.

Naruto looks at the women and can see the lust in here eyes and immediately is concerned, ' Are fucking kidding me I just got here he she looks like she's about to drool! This is going to be the longest year of my life.' While inside of Hinata's head, 'Thank you, thank you, thank you father not only do I have a body guard, but he also looks like he was chiseled out of marble. Oh mark my words you will be mine.' Then she noticed he was staring at her, and immediately began to blush. "Domo wh-what's your name?" He smiles, 'So she's a closet pervert this might be more interesting than I thought. Wait did she ask for my name oh shit what do I say do I just lie, I got it; just tell her your name after all you know what they say. It's so overt it's covert. "Naruto my name is Naruto and you must be Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you." As he kisses her hand.

She responds, " I-It's a pl-pleasure to meet you too." While the perverted thoughts in her head were going a million miles an hour, 'Oh so he likes to use his mouth huh. Wait no you just met him you have to court him first before you get to sex, oh but I don't think I can last that long if I keep staring into those deep blue eyes. Oh Naruto I just met you and for once I actually believe in love at first sight.'

Naruto begins to talk again, "The doctors said you are cleared to go home today. There is a car waiting outside for you. I'm ready to leave when you are." And he extends his hand to help her and then it hits him she was smoking HOT. Long luscious raven hair, a very nice sized burst, curves in all the right places, and that blush oh that blush it makes her look just so cute. They both just look at each other before Naruto leaves to go outside. Both thinking the same thing, "This is going to be an interesting year for both of us."

**I know kind of a weak ending the end was a little rushed**


	4. Hinata's Birthday Bash and Slash

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4 Hinata's Birthday Bash

It had been one month since Naruto was assigned the mission to protect the Hyuga Heiress. And he had to admit it wasn't that hard of a job the Uchiha has been quiet since their first attack. In fact he only had to act about three times in the course of one month, but even then it was still pretty boring. The one thing that did bother him was meeting Hinata's friends.

Flashback

Ino, Temari, and Ten-ten were waiting by the front door to the mall like they always did when Hinata was late. They were exited to see their friend again after she was in some kind of car accident. Temari looked at her friends, "Hey guys what do you think we should Hinata in there for her welcome home gift?' At this Ten-ten looked puzzled they haven't even talked about a gift yet. "Well we could-" However she was cut short when a limo pulled around the parking lot, a large man dressed in a black business suit stepped out of the passenger side to open the door of the women they have been waiting to see again. And they just lost it. All three of them started to cry a little bit, "Hinata you're finally back we've missed you so much," Ten-ten said with tears in her eyes. But as all of them were hugging their friend and crying a bit the door on the other side opens to reveal a man who looked like a belonged in a magazine, bright blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and the muscle tone of a Greek god. Hinata saw them all looking over to Naruto, "E-Everyone th-this Naruto-kun. Umm Naruto-kun these are my fr-friends Ino, Temari, and Ten-ten." And with that everyone just started to stare at the boy, and that was just the beginning the entire day they were asking him every question they could think of from are you single, where are you from why are with Hinata? And he knew it was not going to be a fun day.

But things never stated too boring as there were a few times when Naruto had to act. The first incident happened just two days after he was hired, when some douche bag came up and tried to take her somewhere. She refused and he got more and more angry until he snapped at Naruto thinking that he was her boyfriend. Needless to say that did not go well for him.

Flashback

Hinata and Naruto were walking out to the car, when a man by the name of Kamichi approaches with an all too cocky grin on his face. "Hey Hinata I know you're not doing anything tonight why don't you swing by my place and I can get to know you better." Naruto could tell what the guy was trying to get at from the tone in his voice and he was discussed that someone thinks they can just walk up and basically say, hi want to go back to my place and have sex. But what could he say, in his life he had yet to have a girlfriend and didn't really know what was socially accepted, but he could guess that by the look on Hinata's face that this was not the way to go.

"Oh and you expect me just to go with a jerk like you. I would have to be blind, deaf, desperate to even think about you." At this Kamichi was now infuriated that some high-class girl had shot his offer down. "Now you listen here you little bitch I wil-" however he did not get to finish his sentence as Hinata slapped him across the left side of his face. It was then that Hinata grew scarred the man reared back getting ready to punch the young woman, but it never came. Hinata opens her eyes and what does she see she sees Kamichi on the ground unconscious and Naruto checking his wallet. She is then shocked when Naruto takes roughly eighty dollars out and hands it to her, "This should compensate for his behavior." She is stunned not only did he knock him out, but stole some of his money, "N-Naruto what are y-you do-doing that's stealing. Just l-leave the money in his w-wallet you've already done enough." He drops the money on the man, "Fine to be honest I thought you would have taken it." They then climb into the car and drive off.

The second incident did not happen until a week into his protection assignment, and he started to notice, and hear a few things around the school that Hinata went to. Of course he had fake papers that put him into almost all of the same classes as Hinata, but the most common rumor was that they were a couple. And that told him two things one it was that people assume things too quickly and two it did make for a good cover as to why he was near her almost all the time. It happened when Hinata took him and her friends to go to the movies, the girls were all talking when they noticed two people walking out of an ally.

The first one spoke up, "Well, well, well what do we have here?" The second on was now visible, "Don't you kids know that it's dangerous to be out this late someone might try to hurt you, rob you, or if you're really unlucky even kill you. But the good news is you can avoid that if you just hand over all the cash you have." The four girls looked at each other then to Naruto who looked like he was actually bored with these two. The silence between everybody when Temari was the one to shout, "Go fuck yourselves we aren't giving you anything."

Ten-ten, Ino, and Hinata looked at her like she had lost her mind. The first man spoke up again, "Oh is that so?" Then both of them pull out their knives, and the girls paled a little bit thinking about the blades of rusty looking knives actually piercing their well-nurtured skin. Naruto looks over to the two before stepping up and pushing the girls back. The two look at each other before smiling, "Well what's this someone wants to be a hero. To bad in this story the hero dies in the end." Naruto smiles and this stuns the two that he is not afraid of death in fact it looks like this guy has seen death up close and personal. "Well let's see if the story plays out the way you think it will." At this they loose it the first one comes at him the knife aiming for his chest, but it never reaches the target as he side steps elbowing the thug in the gut knocking the wind out of him before grabbing his arm one hand on his wrist the other on his elbow. And then everyone's stomach turned a little at the sound of the man's arm being broken, and the sight of one of his bones sticking out of his skin. Then Naruto slams him on to the ground and punches him right in the temple to stop his screams of pain. The second is so scarred, and shocked he doesn't realize that he to is charging at the blonde. But instead of his arm Naruto breaks his knee by shifting his weight and firmly planting his left foot on the right side of his knee breaking it in two.

As the second man rolls in pain, Naruto looks at the girls, and sees their stunned and horrified faces. "Well the car awaits shall we go?" And with that they all walk to the car somewhat scarred of the boy now.

However the third incident was a little different the car that Naruto had been using to transport Hinata in had been stolen when they stopped at a diner to eat. Hinata looked saddened that her favorite car had been stolen, but the police would find it eventually. However Naruto was panicked. In the truck of the car were his supply bag with his equipment bulletproof vests, two handguns, a shotgun, his explosives, and most of his knives. But he also had his calling card three-prong kunai that he left at the scene of every completed job, and if someone found that he would have to deal with a lot more phone calls then just Hinata's friends prank calling. So when they got back to the house he asked if she was doing anything later, and she no that she was just going to study.

So Naruto leaves her there with a few Hyuga security guards. And pays a visit to his crew, when he arrives the first thing he sees when he walks in is Mogi and Udon almost completely naked on the couch in the middle of foreplay. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU? IF YOUR'RE GOING TO FUCK AT LEAST DO IT IN YOUR ROOM!" To say that the two were shocked that Naruto came home was an understatement they literally almost died of embarrassment. And after another long talk with the two he goes to find Konohamaru, "Hey Konohamaru where are you I need you to track something for me." The person in question came out of his room messy hair and without a shirt. Now while he wasn't solid mussel like Naruto, he did train with the blonde and would take the smaller jobs when he wasn't around. "Yeah boss what do you need?"

Naruto looks a little nervous before asking, "Umm could you track down my bag it was in a car and the car was stolen." The young man couldn't help but laugh the great Vanish robbed. "Yeah sure no problem." They then go to the control room and locate the bag as it turns out it was at a suspected chop shop a few miles north. "Well there's your bag how are you going to go at this one?" Naruto smiles an evil little smile, "Simple I'm just going to knock on the door, and ask nicely to enter. And if that doesn't work well then I just go in any way."

Thirty Minuets later

Naruto stood in the middle of about seven dead bodies before driving the car out of the shop, "I told you I'd get my car."

Flashback five minutes earlier

A mechanic at the shop was about to take apart some sweet convertible with lavender colored leather seats when someone knocks at the door. He goes over and sees a blonde man around mid twenties, "Can I help you?" He responds hearing something on the other side of the door, "Yes I'm here to get my car. I believe someone that works for you stole it while I was eating lunch and I want it back." The man was shocked that someone tracked down their car so he did what he thought was the smart thing to do show him a gun, "You better leave or else kid." the man now looks a little happier that violence is an option, "Very well then."

As the mechanic walks back and lights up his blowtorch, BOOM! A huge explosion erupts from the front door killing about three people in the shop. He then hears gunshots, and begins to crawl away only to be shot in the shoulder. He winzes in pain and is flipped over to see the same blonde kid from outside, "Now this could have all been avoided if you just gave me the car. He then proceeds to the man twice in the chest killing him. He looks around and is proud of his work, "There we go it looks like the work of some gang related incident eh no one's going to care anyways." Somewhere far away Fugaku Uchiha sneezes.

But the month was not only exiting for Naruto it was full of Hinata's attempts at getting Naruto either seduced or drunk.

Most of the attempts he had brushed off rather easily, but there were two things that bugged him to no end. One being the way she tries to seduce him. And two being Ino, Temari, and Ten-ten's prank calls. But there was a last prank call and they hadn't done it to him in days.

Flashback

It was Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Ten-ten all over at Ino's house with Naruto down stairs. "Hey guys I just got a new phone let's prank call Naruto." Hinata then looked a little worried remembering that Naruto hates the prank calls, "Guys I w-would do that if I were y-you." While she did get her point across she noticed something she stuttered less maybe being around Naruto was starting to change that. Ino just blew off the warning though, "Ah what's he going to do make my ears ring over the phone," she then plugs in her speakers so everyone can hear.

Ring, ring, ring Naruto looks over to his phone and can see that it is Ino so he gets an evil idea. He pulls out his knife and walks over to a glass table. He then answers the phone, puts in earplugs, holds the phone really close to the table, and then proceeds to drag the tip of his knife roughly along the glass table. Up stairs the girls are holding their ears and waiting for the sound to stop. Finally Ino managed to hang up with her nose. Since then there have been no prank calls.

But the one thing that caused Naruto to loose his cool is when Hinata tries to seduce him. The closest she got to make him go over the edge was the first time she tried which was only about ten days after he was hired.

Naruto was waiting in the house downstairs for Hinata so they could meet her father. When he heard her call, "Naruto-kun could come up here there is a problem I need you to fix," so being that it was his job to make sure that all problems were taken care of he goes up stairs. "Uh Hinata where are you?" he asks when he can't find her. "I'm in here Naruto-kun," Naruto look towards the direction of her room and begins to walk over there. "Hinata where are you? You said there was a problem." He said after walking in and finding no one. It was then that he heard the door shut and the distinct sound of a lock. He then turns around to find Hinata in an almost see through bathrobe, and his eyes nearly pop out of his head. She smiles seductively, "You like what you see Naruto-kun," she then begins to move her hands all over her body as if daring him to touch.

Naruto was still out of it until he felt himself being pushed back onto Hinata's bed, he then looks up to Hinata almost floating over him. She began to lower herself to kiss him; he then remembers something that could get him out of this mess. As she gets lower and lower he reaches up to stroke the back of her head feeling all of her hair in his hand. In Hinata's mind, 'Yes Naruto-kun you knew this was going to happen sooner or lat-' she stops that thought as she falls unconscious. When she comes to the only thing that's changed is she is fully clothed, and has a note on her chest that says

You know that most pressure points are behind the neck right?

She then knew she was defeated, but a happy thought came into her mind, 'I wasn't wearing anything under that robe which means Naruto had seen her naked. It wasn't all the way, but she was getting closer.

Now the date was December 27 two days after Christmas, and it was Hinata's birthday, and she had her party in full swing. All of her friends were there and everyone was in a good mood. It was then that she noticed Naruto going for a drink and she remembered the gift her friend Kiba gave her.

Flashback

Hinata was in science class with professor Shizune when her friend Kiba leans back and passes her something, "Here Hinata this is your birthday present." She looks at him confused, "Um what is it?" Kiba grows a smile, "It's a knock out drug. I know how you've looking at Naruto, and trust me if you dissolve that in a drink, give it two minuets and he will be down for the count." She then began to blush at the thought of an unconscious and completely defenseless Naruto and by the end of that thought process she was starting to like the ideas that were pooping up in her head of her and Naruto. 'That could Naruto's gift to me. Oh now I can't wait for later tonight.

Naruto had been checking the cameras he set up around the building to see if there would be any threats to Hinata and everyone else. Unfortunately he couldn't bring any guns in fear of collateral. He was enjoying the party when he saw something on the one of the cameras. "Oh shit." There were six men coming from the south side all armed with handguns. "All right I could hide a weapon in the bathroom, but what weapon?" He then sees Hinata's samurai sword that she got last year from her father. 'Eh that'll do.' But just as he's about to leave Hinata hands him a drink. "Here Naruto you look thirsty have a drink." She says sweetly, "Thank you Hinata," but just as he's about to take a sip he sees a single bubble from the bottom of the glass float to the top. 'Weird, (sniff sniff) ah clever girl, using tetrafloride octocalcium dioxide an interesting sleep drug almost undetectable. (I don't know if that's a real compound or not it just sounded cool I guess) Almost.

As he walks out he door he does two things, one he grabs and puts Hinata's sword under his coat, and he switches his drink with Shikamaru's. As he walks out he puts the empty cup on the counter, and passes Hinata, "Hey Hinata thanks for the drink." She smiles thinking that he will soon pass out, "You're welcome." Naruto then runs down to the bathroom at full speed, quickly enters and hides the sword under the sinks with some string to prevent people from seeing it. He then runs all the way back to the party, and beings to search for weapons. He walks in to the kitchen and grabs three steak knives when no one was looking. "All right I need one more weapon to kill them all," he then sees a piano and gets his creative smile. He walks over to the open piano and takes some spare wire, and then finds two small metal poles used to play triangle, using the wire he had he wrapped and tied it around the poles creating a make shift garrote. And then goes back to the party as to not look too suspicious

Mean while Hinata was wondering if Kiba gave her the wrong stuff because Naruto was awake and alert as ever. But then saw Temari dragging Shikamaru into one of the spare bedrooms and locking the door, "Damn it he figured it out. Wait where is Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was walking past six men on his way to the bathroom when he turns the corner he begins to listen to their conversation. He can't hear what they were saying, but he sees on coming his way, three going down the hallway to his left, and the last two going towards Hinata's party. The one that came his way was quickly brought to his knees and found a thin metal wire slowly slicing his throat, he tried to scream, but nothing came out and eventually succumbed to death's cold embrace. "One down." Naruto then begins to sprint down the left side hall way sending two knives flying towards the men hitting two of them straight into the back of their heads. The last one turned around to see what the sound was and sees both his friends dead on the floor, and a knife heading straight for him. A second later he falls dead. Then Naruto knew these last two would have to be quick so he sprints towards the two when one hears his foot steps he turns around only to meet the sharp edge of katana spilling his guts onto the floor. The last that tries to go for his gun only to have his hand chopped off. "Ahhh! You son of bitch you cut off my fucking hand!" he screams in pain. Naruto at this point is covered in blood and much of the hall is as well. Not even wiping it from his face he brings the sword to the mans neck and brings it down decapitating him. He looks around and decides to clean the place a little, so he goes to the supply closet and gabs cleaner and a shit ton of paper towels, and starts to clean. After about two hours of cleaning he is surprised that one has found him yet, but he was wrong.

Sakura had no idea why she was at this bitch's party personally she hated Hinata, mainly because Sasuke hated her. But she came because her friend Lee was coming, she was sitting by the door when she heard someone scream in pain. She looks out the door and is shocked to see one of Sasuke's hit men on the ground with his hand chopped off, and above him covered in blood was a man holding a sword to the man's throat. He had blonde hair that looked almost scarlet now he had enough blood in it. She had to hold in her vomit when he brought the sword down on the man's neck cutting his head off she then realized that they always sent at least three or four guys to complete a hit, so who ever that was had killed at least three of the Uchiha's hit men and didn't have a single scratch. "I've got to tell Sasuke."

The next morning Hinata was up first everyone else was still asleep as she walks into her room to change she sees something that alarms her. The cloths that Naruto was wearing coved in deep bloodstains on her bathroom floor, and small blood stains in her shower. She gasps and turns around only to run into Naruto. He sighs, "I guess I've got some explaining to do?

Meanwhile Sakura was sprinting to find Sasuke in the Uchiha family house, she then find him practicing marital arts. He turns around when she suddenly bursts through the door. "I told you not to disturb me." He tells her coldly. She starts to calm down a little, "How many men did you send to kill that bitch Hinata?" He is taken back by this question, "We sent six. How did you know we sent people? They were to kill her in the bathroom and burn the house down." She pales thinking about what she is about to tell him, "Sasuke that blonde she has been hanging out with killed them all with a fucking sword." Sasuke is shocked beyond belief, "What! Tell me everything."

**Please review I enjoy reading them. **

**Also in my other story I can't decide if Naruto is to have Zabuza's executioner blade or a scythe like Hidan's, but orange and black. **

**Please tell me which on you prefer.**


	5. His Family and How He Came to be

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5- His Past Comes to the Present

The Next Day

Naruto still lies there awake on the couch he had told Hinata what he did last night and he wasn't too sure of he was supposed to do. She didn't hate him for killing, yet she didn't talk to him the rest of the day. He wasn't sure he did the right thing that morning.

Flashback

"I guess I've got some explaining to do?" Hinata only looks at him in a state of shock he was so casual about killing someone. She had seen him injure people before when he was doing his job of protecting her, but killing people that just didn't feel right to her that she knew a killer. "I'll start at the beginning. I set up cameras around the house and I made sure to check them every now and then to see if there were any threats, and there was. I saw them around the time you gave me that spiked drink, and yes I switched mine with Sikamaru's so that's why you saw him passed out. Anyway after seeing six armed men on the cameras I knew I had to get to work, and I couldn't use guns because there was a risk of collateral and I wanted it to be silent. So I used your samurai sword three steak knives and piano wire. I hid the sword in the bathroom, and waited till they split up. One came towards me so I used the wire to take him out. Next I used the knives as projectiles to take out the other three on the run, and I finished the last two with the sword. But don't worry I cleaned up everything no one is to be the wiser, but I do have to burn my clothes."

Hinata stood in shock and horror that the man she had fallen in love with killed with out emotion like he did it everyday. She then had an important question she had to ask. "Naruto-kun have you killed people before?" Naruto doesn't even think about his response the truth had worked with the girl before so why won't it work now. "Yes. How do think I got your car back from a chop shop." She stiffens hearing this he almost sounded happy to kill. N-N-Naruto-kun how long have you been killing people?" Naruto then knows he will have to give a little more truth, but he didn't know how much was too much after all the only people who had seen him in person and were still alive before this job were his three little sidekicks. "First kill or professionally?" And that has Hinata now scared of the man before her. "B-B-B-Both." He thinks just a little again his naive personality getting the better of him. "The first kill was when I was seven it's was in self defense and I didn't even know what I did at the time, however that story will not be told today. And I've been pro since I was eighteen so roughly ten years last October." And this is when Hinata broke she could no longer look at him the same, "N-Naruto I need to be alone for a while please just leave Hyuga guards outside I'm not going anywhere today." He nods, "Ok Hinata just call me if you need me." As he leaves Hinata starts to tear up, she then runs to her room and breaks down into a tearful depression, "How, how is he that casual with death? Naruto why?"

Naruto then leaves to go to his hideout with Hinata's words still in his mind. 'She looked absolutely mortified about learning about that. Well I guess that death is not as common any more, well at least for her.' He then thinks back to his first kill the day that changed him and his life. He was an orphan on the streets with nothing to loose his parents had been dead since he was five, and all he remembered about them was his mother's smile and his father's blonde hair just like his, but when he tried to remember more he could only remember the gunshots. As he was walking someone came up to him he was a thin looking man and he wore a trench coat to cover his identity, he then looks straight at Naruto. "Hey there little boy it's not safe on the streets you can come with me if you want I'll look after you." Naruto was split about what to do here someone was offering him a better life, but something about the man seemed off to the boy, "N-No thank you Mr. I don't want to go with you my mommy said not to go with strangers.' Then the man gets a serious look on his face, "That's good advice kid, but unfortunately for you I don't take no for an answer, and I've already got a client who is willing to pay good money for a kid like you." Naruto then does the only logical thing he can think of he runs as fast as he can. He runs until his legs burn as if they're on fire, but he can still hear the man getting closer and closer until he is caught struggling to get free. He then looks next to him and sees a piece of broken glass which he grabs and puts in his pocket before the man grabs his hands. He is then tied up, and carried off to a solid white van with three other children inside, all tied up like him. They drive for a good two hours he guesses they then stop and are unloaded and put on the ground. When they look up they see a creepy looking fat man with jewelry covering his face, and dressed in an expensive purple robe. "Are these the best children you could find Mitch, they look a little scrawny Well except for the blonde one I like the look in his eyes, a fire of passion he'll be fun. Alright I'll buy them all for 25,000 and that is all I can do." This Mitch looks to the fat man before smiling, "25,000 sounds great you have yourself a deal." They then go into what Naruto describes as the most sexual smelling place he has ever seen, and keep in mind he had to go whore houses for some targets. The fat man then leaves them in the room almost gagging on the smells, and when he comes back to their horror he was naked. "Now then you four tell me your names I want to know my slaves on a personal level."

A boy with red hair speaks first on the edge of tears, "M-My name is Gaara."

Then it was a girl with mint green hair and piercing orange eyes, "F-Fu," she then began to cry.

Next was a boy with a scar down the side of his face and weird purple eyes, but the look in his eyes were those of a person that had nothing left to loose, "Yagura."

Then it was his turn to speak, "Naruto."

The fat man smiles, "Good now that I know your names lets get started shall we I want all of you to undress from those filthy rags you have on now." They all comply, but not before Naruto remembered the pocket he had the glass in, he also slipped into his hand when he wasn't looking. "Good now you two Gaara and Yagura I want you to start kissing Fu, and you my little blonde bomb shell come to me." Naruto hesitantly complies while the others look at each like they had just grown another head. When Naruto got close to the man he sat down and waited for him to turn his neck." I though I told you three to start kissing don't make me repeat myse-" He then feels a numbing pain in his neck and tries to talk only to find he couldn't he then panics and tries to look around, but the pain spreads across his neck he then hears an ice cold voice, "They don't have to do what you say now and they never will because we are not your slaves, and you won't have the time to use us like you planed to. So sweet dreams fat man." Naruto then takes the glass out of the man's bleeding throat and plunges it into the top of his head killing him instantly.

He then looks to the others, "Put your cloths back on and let's get out of here." And when they walk out of that place they remember all the guards they had seen on their way in there, but where were they? They then see two men at the end of the hall covered in blood. The one to the left was quiet big, he had long snow white hair that touched his lower back, and had on a now bloody suit. And the one on the right had an eye patch, and a mask covering his face he too wore a suit that was now covered in a think layer of blood. The children look at the men in fear, "Hey kid your hand is bleeding." The one in the mask said, "Kakashi we need to get them out of hear lets go," the man now know as Kakashi looks at them before extending his hand, "Alright Jiriaya lets go. Take my hand we are here to look after you guys." They all look at each other and go with them after how could it be any worse.

When the children arrive at a huge building they are led inside to their own privet rooms, "Each one of you has a personal bathroom and bedroom you all can sleep here tonight and we will all talk in the morning." After that they all go to their rooms enjoy a hot or cold shower and then go to bed happier than they had been in a long time. The next morning they wake up to the smell of breakfast. "Hey kids come on down We've got pancakes and bacon for you all!" The one known as Jiriaya yelled to them from downstairs. And faster than most people could see they all came down and ate their breakfast before the two older men could sit down. They then look across the table to the men and start to wonder why they were so nice and not creepy like the fat man.

"Alright kids from now on you can do what ever you like me and Jiriaya will take care of what you need." Yagura was the one to question this kindness, "Why are you helping us?" They look at each other for a second, "Well I can tell you this you don't have to worry about us hell you won't even see us most of the time because will be away on business which means that you get this entire house to yourself, but you will have a babysitter." This time it was Fu to say something, "You didn't answer the question." They sigh, "We made a promise to an old man that we would try and save a life even if it could only be one we would try to save at least one, and when we saw you all get taken from the streets we couldn't help but follow and try to rescue you." They all look to each other before finally asking, "Do we have to go to school?" Kakashi smiles, 'Yes you all do."

Fast Forward Eleven Years Later

Naruto, Gaara, Yagura, and Fu stood in front of Kakashi and Jiriaya they had just graduated top of their class from the high school they went to thanks to the tutoring they received from their babysitter and Jiriaya's wife Tsunade. Thanks to them they now had a shot at living for themselves. "So what are you kids going to do now?" The three adults ask them. Gaara was the first to speak, "Well I'm going to the east I was offered a full ride to Suna University." They hug him and congratulate him, then it was Yagura, "I'm going into the military thanks to what you guys taught me I think I can hold my own in the field." He like Gaara is hugged and congratulated, then Fu was to speak, "I'm going to Taki University to study insects I already got a scholarship and an impending job thanks to you guys." She is then hugged and congratulated like the other two. "Now Naruto you have been working hard in your training. Do you want to go to the military like Yagura?" While it was true that Naruto had taken his training to the extreme the others were no slouches they had been taught to defend themselves and how to use knives and guns if the time came. Naruto stood frozen in thought before his sister snapped him out of it by slapping him in the head, "I've been training because I want to do what Kakashi and Jiriaya do I want to become assassin and I already have my first target in mind." But surprisingly no one was shocked at this, Yagura smiles at his brother, "Well you will need a crew for tech support, but this is a one time deal Naruto after this we all go our separate ways for now understand?" The blonde sheds a few tears knowing that this will be the last thing they all do together as one weird family. "Ok," they then have a group hug and cry for they all know that everyone must go their separate ways after this last, "family bonding experience."

The man known as Mitch was living in one of the most luxurious hotels money could buy. During his rise to the top of human trafficking he had only made one or two bad deals and a few mistakes, but other than that he couldn't be happier than his life right now he had four new 'products waiting in his penthouse. And as he rounded the corner he could've sworn he heard a cold laughter behind the walls, but though it was the drugs talking so he ignored it. And when he got into his room he sees his girls all on the couch asleep, and when he goes over to wake them up he hears the distinct sound of a hammer being pulled back. In fear he turns around to see a man who looked to be eighteen or nineteen sitting in his chair with a silenced pistol pointing straight at him. "Sit down," the voice tells him; he does so in fear the man had a voice of a man who was not afraid to die. "You don't remember me do you Mitch?" He stiffens when he thinks that he can see a wicked looking smile behind the gun. "N-No I don't know you have we met before?" Naruto then stands up with something else in his hands, he throws it to Mitch and when he looks at it he pisses his pants, the picture was of a seven year old Naruto. "Now you get it don't you." He only nods as tears of fear poor down his face, "Y-Yes I d-do." "Then you know what happens next don't you." But before he can speak a bullet travels through his mind literally he then falls dead on the floor. Naruto looks over to the four girls the oldest one looked to be about fourteen and the youngest about ten he felt sorry for them so he writes a note and leaves about 80,000 dollars for them. ON the note it read.

Dear girls

I know the man dead on the ground was a bad person I know I've met him before and to be honest I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner to stop him from doing the things he already did to you. On the kitchen table are four ready to eat pizzas you just put them in the oven for ten minuets and then take them out to eat, but be careful they will be hot. And by the door is a bag with roughly 80,000 dollars inside I want the four of you to split it evenly, and after you split the cash walk out of the building and call the cops and tell them what you saw, heard and found in this place because I can tell you this. This is only the beginning of what I can do.

Sincerely Vanish

When he returns he find his family waiting for him they then have one last party and they say their last goodbyes.

Fast Forward One Month

Naruto woke up his ears ringing form some kind of loud noise he then remembered what had happened only an hour ago. Him Kakashi and Jiriaya were relaxing in the home when they heard a knock and to their surprise it was Jiriaya's old friend Orochimaru. "Hey what are you doing here old friend and what's with the guys behind you is that your famous sound five squad?" the snake like man smiles at his friends question, "Yes it is, oh may I come in Jiriaya?" He nods and he lets the six of them into his apartment they then all sit down with Naruto and Kakashi and talk about jobs and clients and all the adventure they had in their lives. They were enjoying a good laugh when something caught Naruto's eye something shining in the man's coat. And before he realizes what it is he gets up to get a drink. 'Calm down Naruto you've worked with these guys before, just not all together like this just go and entertain them for now then get on with your plans to find a date. Huh I should have done this sooner that way Jiriaya would stop pestering me into getting laid, crazy old bastard.

Naruto then hears a gunshot in the house and without thinking goes for his only to feel a warm sensation in his chest. When he turns around he sees the woman Tayuya holding a pistol in the door way again he feels warmth then pain, a searing burning pain that made him collapse onto the ground almost drowning in his own blood.

And when he came to he finds himself in an empty home he then finds the bodies of his two teachers dead on the floor a hole in each their heads. Naruto then cried harder than he ever had and has never cried like that not even until this day it was the most painful day of his life. But it was the day that Naruto Uzumaki died, he no longer held onto the memory of those he knew he was now his codename "Vanish." He then dips his hand into their blood mixing it with his own, and looks up to God, "I SWEAR UPON MY HONOR AND MY LIFE THAT I WILL FIND THE MEN THAT DID THIS AND I WILL EXTERMINNATE THEM WITH ALL THE HATE I HAVE IN MY HEART!" And then he gets up and goes to the closet to grab his things and before he leaves the house he sets it ablaze leaving nothing for the police to find that said Naruto Uzumaki was alive.

Naruto finally reached his home with the others and walks in to find them all watching a movie with Udon and Mogi snuggling close to each other he knocks on the counter to let them know he's there before joining them.

Hinata was still in her room crying her eyes out over Naruto he seemed almost dead inside when he was talking about death, "What happened to the boy I went to high school with? Naruto I miss you. I didn't realize who you were until you and me were talking over coffee that one day.

Flashback

Hinata and Naruto were in a little café that Hinata liked to come to all the time and she was starting to think about Naruto and she could've sworn that she had seen him before somewhere so she asked a few questions. "Say Naruto you wouldn't happen to have any siblings would you?" He then reaches into his wallet and pulls out three pictures, "I do actually here are the latest picture they sent me. This one is my youngest brother Gaara and his wife Matsuri they just had their first child Renjaa." (I ran out of ideas it was on the spot don't hate) He shows her the next one of a man in military uniform on a naval vessel, "His is my older brother Yagura he's a admiral in the navy and commands the USS Sanbi in the Arabian gulf. And finally this is my older sister Fu on her wedding day." He then hands them over to her and she finally realizes why she fell in love with him at first sight, she already loved him and it was just old feeling rising to the surface. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't recognized her yet, but thought it would come to him in time. She then spent the rest of the day remembering things she loved about him then and things she loves about him now.

She then made up her mind she was going to show Naruto that she would love no matter what he did even if she wasn't comfortable with death she understood that it was a part of life. So she calls him and tells him to meet her at the house and to come prepared for a late night and sleeping in. She then made preparations for her master plan.

Naruto just puts down his cell phone and looks over to the gang. "Sorry guys, but I've got to go duty calls," but something inside Naruto told him that something was off about the situation she seemed a bit to excited for him to get there, but he pushed those thoughts a side.

When he was driving to her house he couldn't shake some feeling he had deep down in his gut something told him that a major event in his life was about to happen. When he finally arrived at the house there stood Hinata waiting at the door with what looked like a bottle of wine in her hand. When he got up to the house she hung her head low to not look him in the eyes, "Naruto-kun I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier today. I was just so shocked about the way you could talk about death as if it were a common thing in your life that I needed time to think then I realized that I've my fair share of death to. Then I realized it was only part of the job and you were to protect me is that right?" Naruto stood in awe for two reasons one she had accepted the fact that he was a professional assassin quiet well, and two she was wearing the same nightgown that night when she first tried to get into his pants. So after they went inside they had a few glass of wine and now even when Naruto cut loose a little he could tell that something was wrong with the wine. "You feel it now don't you Naruto-kun." He looked at Hinata in surprise and confusion, "What?" She then smiles and explains, "I put another knock out drug in the wine, but would only work if you had the first glass so I made sure of that," Naruto knew he was in an embarrassing position here he was Vanish the deadliest man on earth about to get date rapped by the very person he was to protect. And slowly, but surely his world went black.

**All right that's it for this chapter sorry I haven't posted a chapter for this story in a long time but I've been busy Later Please Review **


End file.
